The Secret Volturi Princess
by MrsVolturi
Summary: SAFE IN THE LOVE OF A KING. Princess Isabella Volturi. La Tua Cantante. What if Bella went to Italy before she went to Forks and Aro set her a task whilst she's completing her education before she joins them permanently?*Story Beta'd*First fic R&R Please
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Volterra, Italy, Volturi Castle.

Demetri Stepped through the main throne room door's entrance and called out, "King Caius, Princess Isabella."

As two people stepped into the throne room Demetri quietly slipped back through the doors.

Aro and Marcus eyes found the couple, who returned from their honeymoon the night before.

Both Aro and Marcus felt a little jealous of their brother and his new wife. His La Tua Cantante.

Both looked like a god and goddess, beautiful and graceful.

Caius, tall, blond and beautiful, Isabella, for a human, very beautiful and full of natural beauty.

Their wives, Aro's and Marcus', were not half as beautiful as Isabella, and they know she'll out shine their wives when she's turned into a Vampire.

Caius and Isabella walked up to them and stood before them. He had her hand resting on top of his lower arm. The Volturi are very old fashioned when it comes to courting.

Aro broke the silence, "Welcome back brother. I trust you're honeymoon was enjoyable?"

"Indeed," Caius replied. He stepped forwards and headed towards his throne with Isabella.

Both Aro and Marcus know not to push their brother, who's a very private man who speaks little.

Caius is a type of person who only speaks when he feels the need to voice his thoughts or feelings. Marcus said he picked up that Isabella is pretty much the same. Though she's more open and trusting than Caius.

Aro glanced out of the corner of his eye to see his brother sit in his usual fashion: sitting slightly in the corner of his seat, with his foot or leg resting on his knee. His elbows resting on the arms of his throne chair and his hands joint together and resting in his lap.

This time, he had Isabella by him, standing next to his throne, with her hand resting on his shoulder.

Alice's Vision

In Forks Washington it was a different story. Alice Cullen was currently flicking through a fashion magazine in her room she shares with her husband when she suddenly had a vision.

A vision of a very pretty girl. The girl is the towns Police chief's daughter, Charlie Swan. Her name is Isabella Swann, the long lost daughter returning home at last. Or that's the rumor going around town any way, and all any one can talk about: Isabella Swan, she's like a celebrity, everyone is waiting expectantly for her return home.

She then had another vision of Isabella in a very pretty white wedding dress standing at the alter with her brother Edward standing opposite her.

The vision was gone as quickly as it came, but she new what she saw and squealed excitedly.

"Alice, love?" Jasper asked his wife nervously, knowing she had a vision, she'd frozen and stopped flicking through the magazine.

"I'm going to have a new sister," she gushed jumping up and down. "YAY! I'm going to have a new friend to go shopping with and play dress up with," Alice said excitedly.

Jasper shook his head and felt sorry for who ever the girl was that was about to face his wife's crazy shopping hyper-active, pixie self!

"What did you just see, Alice?" Edwards voice spoke from the doorway of their room.

Jasper could feel Edwards shock and glanced at to see his brother's stunned face.

"Nothing that concerns you yet dear brother, but it will be coming very soon," his wife said in a dreamy voice.

"ALICE! " Edward growled.

"Nope. Not saying. Though she'll be hear very soon."

"She?" several other voices said from the doorway, each emotions filled with shock.

"Not saying," Alice sang.

"ALICE!" they all said in union.

"Nope. My lips are sealed."

Edward moaned and pressed his hands over his ears.

"Why bloody Britney Spears?" he groaned.

"Because I know it keeps you out."

"You drive me crazy, I just can't see, I'm so excited, I'm in too deep," she repeated it the line several times over.

Edward left before she started the second line. Rosalie and Emmet left rather rapidly and he left before she started the third.

As much as he loves his wife, he can not stand Britney Spears- none of them can except Alice, who loves her music and fashion.

Volterra, Italy. Aro's Plan

"Caius?" Aro asked his brother once he'd come back from escorting Isabella to their rooms and leaving Jane with her for protection whilst she isn't there.

"What do you want, Aro?" Caius asked, bored.

"How do you know I want something?" Aro defended himself.

Marcus snorted with disbelief.

"Aro, you're nervous. I can smell it, now just cut to the point and spit it out," Caius snapped.

"Jeez and I would of thought a few weeks with the wife alone would of done any man the world of good and return a new man," Marcus said sarcastically.

"What me and my wife do or do not do is none of your business. You two may gossip like old women about your respectable wives and your latest new move in bed, or whatever else you do with them. But what me and Isabella do has nothing to do with either of you," he hissed.

"Calm down, Caius. We didn't want the gossip, we new you wouldn't give it to us any way no matter how much Aro presses for it," Marcus paused, "I do not gossip like a old woman."

"Me, neither," Aro added in.

Caius snorted.

"What do you want Aro?" He asked bluntly.

"We have a request for Isabella," Aro said.

"We?" Marcus hissed.

"You agreed," Aro retorted.

"Sort of agreed, Aro. I don't fully agree with what you want Isabella to do," Marcus said calmly.

"What do you want of my wife, Aro?" Caius asked warily, he had a feeling he was not going to like this one bit.

"Well... You know she's going to go back to Forks to complete her education before she comes to live with us full time in Italy and become a Vampire?" Aro rushed.

"Yes. I'm not happy with it, but as my wife pointed out it'll look suspicious if she doesn't return or 'if she disappears before she finishes her education."

"Yes, well. You know the Cullens currently reside in Forks and live amongst the humans as one of them?" Aro said with a little distaste.

"Yes?" he asked not liking this one bit.

"Well.... I was thinking, maybe Isabella could be the key to my getting Edward and Alice Cullen here, to finally be a member of our Guard," Aro said excitedly.

Caius rolled his eyes, bored. His brother had been trying to get the Cullen brats to be a member of their Guard and a member of the Volturi in general for decades, but had failed miserably.

"Aro, I will make this perfectly clear. I will not have my wife involved with your pointless attempts at trying and failing miserably to get the Cullens to join us. Only you want them."

"Ouch! That hurt," Aro said in a hurt-filled voice.

"Told you," Marcus smirked smugly. He knew his brother wouldn't like it, and pointed out the obvious that no one else would to Aro.

"Please, Caius," Aro whined.

"No."

"Please, I haven't finished."

"No. Because whatever it is I'm going to say no."

"You haven't even heard it?"

"I don't really want to."

"Why?"

"Because I won't like it."

"Oh for god sakes man, just hear him out already. He won't shut up until you hear him out and you know he won't shut up, so just hear him out already before he does our heads in."

Both Aro and Caius glowered at Marcus who just rolled his eyes and ignored them both.

"Fine, go ahead and say it my answer will still be no," Caius growled.

"She's to get into the Cullens' coven and earn their trust by dating Edward Cullen," Aro said to fast and low for human ears to even pick up what he said.

"WHAT!" Caius roared becoming very angry with each word Aro said.

Aro shifted, his brother is rather frightening when he is angry, even though he's also a Vampire and could easily fight him he still felt frightened when Caius was like this..

"T-to earn the Cullens' trust by catching Edward Cullen's eye and earning herself a place in the Cullen coven," Aro said nervously.

The look his brother shot him was murderous.

A/N: would like to thank my Beta Reader: Keelhaulrose :)


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherly Banter

Chapter 2: Brotherly Banter.  
Italy, Volturi Castle

Caius was furious with his brother approaching his wife about that particular topic knowing she'd have to agree and go along with his plans whether she wanted to or not.

It made him laugh when she threatened his brother in return of agreeing to his plans, even Marcus had laughed. Aro's face was priceless.

It only showed not a sign that she was not just beauty but had the brains as well, unlike his brother's wives. His, on the other hand, was not stupid.

"Something amusing, Caius?" Marcus voice broke his silent musing.

"Perhaps," was all he said.

"Oh? Do share?" Aro asked.

He turned to smirk at his brother, whose head he almost bit off a few days ago for what he suggested of his wife, when he first approached him with his plans.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I was just musing over the fact that my wife was smart enough not to just fall into your web of plans but gain something out of it for herself," he smirked.

Marcus chuckled. Aro scowled knowing what he would have to do for a decade and wasn't looking forwards to it!

"You certainly dug your self a nice little hole there, Aro, never in a million years would I have ever imagined it. You must of wanted the Cullens badly to agree to that." Marcus said amused.

"Humph," Aro's only response.

Caius laughed, a real laugh.

"Oh. Aro and who would of thought it would be a woman to run you into the ground at that," Marcus chuckled

"Princess Isabella Volturi certainly has a brain as well as beauty. Looks like with your La Tua Cantante brother, you got lucky," Marcus voice was filled with amusement.

Caius chuckled.

"She certainly got her way on this one. I'm not happy that you went behind my back Aro when I specifically said that I will not have my wife involved in your plans, but she got something out of it in return. Not only did she agree to doing what you asked even though she wouldn't have a choice any way, she got something out of it in return," he smirked.

"Now that's something you don't see every day," Marcus snickered.

"Shut up!" Aro barked.

"Aw. What's up, dear brother? Afraid of what my darling wife has in store for you upon her return to Italy?" Caius taunted smugly.

"And I believe it's a win/win situation so even if she fails you'll still have to go by what she decides!" Marcus smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Aro yelled placing his hands over his ears trying to block their laughter out and took too scowling at the far wall.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness guy's. But I just couldn't get this friendly brotherly banter out of my head, before we join Bella in Forks.

What did you all think?

Plus a huge thank you for all the feedback I've gotten so far.

I would like to clear one thing up.

I am not having Bella go with Edward instead of Caius or this would have been a Bella - Edward story, TEAM CAIUS all the way.


	3. Chapter 3: First Stepping 's Stone

Chapter 3: First Stepping 's Stone  
Fork, Washington  
Forks High

Bella sighed, leaned back in the chair in her car and closed her eyes.

Today is Monday, the first of September. The start of a long school year and her task Aro set her and she begrudgingly accepted.

She smirked smugly, she could not wait until this was over! Aro's going to be in for a rough time, he won't know what hit him.

He'll be her own personal, twenty four/seven waiter-maid for a decade! An evil smile graced her lips as idea's came rushing into her head.

Though she was not overly happy with the car she was currently in because it arrived on her door step yesterday afternoon. A man delivered saying she'd won a competition.

She knew better. She new where it was from. It was a Volturi car with a few changes so the Cullen's wouldn't get suspicious.

It's a four-seater Lamborghini, all black, dark tinted windows, doors that move upwards instead of to the side and a personalized American number plate: 1J7FW

This was the first time she'd driven or gotten in the car since it arrived.

Her personalized number plate meant: 1st of July which was the day she and Caius got married and FW meant: Forks Washington, the town she lives in.

She hated to admit it but she enjoyed the drive to Forks High where she was currently parked in the parking lot.

There were only a few other cars their along with a Silver Volvo that had people in it.

She opened her eyes and picked up the folded piece of paper.

_My wife,_

_I love you and miss you more than words can describe.  
I know you said you wanted to buy your own car.  
But I do not want you to have just any car and I  
know that the Volturi's cars are safe and checked over  
several times before given to the driver.  
It would put my mind at ease.  
I will find away for us to be together soon._

_Stay safe,  
Love,_

_Your husband,  
King Caius Volturi xx_

Bella smiled slightly though it didn't reach all the way. She missed him loads, more than she'd ever thought she could miss some one!

She folded the note up and placed it in a inside pocket that had a zip on it in her school bag and decided it was time to get out of her car and find the General Office.

She pressed a button on her car door and the door made a soft sound and moved out to the side a little then lifted upwards.

She grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and waited for the door till it was fully up.

She wore dark denim skinny jeans, black healed shoes, black tank top t-shirt and a black hooded jacket.

Most of her clothing these days consisted of the color black due to being semi part of the Volturi, their dress code consisted mainly of black.

Jane and Heidi had gone out and replaced her entire wardrobe without her knowing. She was not best pleased at first.

She moved one of her legs outside of the car and then her other leg and rose gracefully out of the car.

She took the key out of the start button and then pressed a button on the key holder that locked the car up.

She waited for the door to be fully down and closed before she turned beautifully and walked forwards towards the school entrance.

Jane and Heidi had also put her through hours of torture, teaching her to walk in high heels, all sizes.

Apparently she'd perfected it to the T and could easily pull off as a model apparently.

She slipped through the doors of the school and looked around. This was block one, according to Charlie.

Bella knew she was early but she'd rather be early than late and have to arrive in a sea of students all staring at her.

Charlie had warned her about the rumors and gossip going around about her. She wasn't looking forwards to it.

She spotted the receptionist desk/corner and walked over feeling slightly apprehensive and nervous.

There was only one person there, an elderly lady.

When she reached the desk the elderly lady looked up and smiled brightly.

"Welcome, Miss. Swan, we've been expecting you," she said kindly.

Bella shifted slightly, feeling uneasy, but gave the old lady a shy smile.

"It must be hard for you, dear, moving from state to state. Your father told my husband you'd gone to Europe before coming here?" she said making conversation.

"Yes, Paris," she lied easily. She couldn't say Italy incase the Cullens where here.

"You must be worn out, poor thing. Charlie said you'd arrived late Friday night?" the woman said, searching through papers and draws.

"Yes, I've been in Paris for a few months, since the beginning of the summer," she said.

The lady looked up with a look of shock and surprise.

"All by your self?"

"Yes. I don't get on very well with my step-father," she explained. She couldn't help keep the bitter and hate out of her voice and a strong wave of fury washed through her.

"Ah. Charlie said Renee re-married a few years back, yes?" For some reason Bella felt like she could trust the old lady.

"Yes," she whispered, glancing down at the floor.

"Don't worry dear. Charlie knows he can trust myself and my husband. They where and still are best friends from when they where at school. If you ever need someone to talk to you know where I am. I know how hard it is starting at a new place," she paused, "Ah here it is."

Bella looked up, the lady handed her a time table and a student planner.

Bella smiled shyly again.

"Thank you," she said accepting her time table and planner.

The old lady smiled.

"I'm Jill, by the way," she said, holding her hand out.

"Bella," she said, extending her hand to shake.

This was just the first step across the long line of stepping stones

* * *

A/N: So what did you guy's think of Bella's first step in Fork's high?

And oh my god, New moon rocks. I saw it Saturday! Loved it.

But I'm more excited about seeing Eclipse as Eclipse is my favourite book :D xx


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited! A change of plan's

A/N: MY FIRST GOODIE. A little gift for you all for all the lovely Reviews- 51 wow. Some Caius / Bella hotness! A little fast forward, I know, but I promise I won't leave anything out! Give me time, all will be explained! Hope you all enjoy this little goodie I'm giving you all. I'm sorry if it's not a very good lemon as in other stories, I've never written stuff of this nature before.

* * *

Chapter 4: Reunited! A change of plan's - Part 1

It had been a few months, a few long and painful months without his wife.

He missed her like fucking crazy. He needed her and missed having her in his arms.

It had been a hard few months, every time he thought of her, the bulge in his pants tightened with need.

He'd found a way to be with her for a short space of time. But at least he could see her, hold her, touch her, feel her! Even if it was only one weekend.

He'd sent her a letter giving her details of the place and time. Bella made the excuse of visiting her mother in Jacksonville whilst her bastard of a step father he so wishes he could break the neck of is off for a weekend working abroad promoting his softball company. Bella said she'll say her mother wants to speak with her about what happened.

He was walking backwards and forwards waiting for her and Jane, who was meeting her at the airport. They are actually in Canada in a secluded location, in a rented villa.

He finally heard the sweet sound of a car pulling up in the drive way.

He turned around and moved at Vampire speed down the stairs and out the front door of the villa, the car had stopped and he didn't waste any time.

He almost pulled the car door off in his haste and pulled his alarmed wife out, all in Vampire speed, ignoring Jane's amused chuckles.

His wife relaxed once she realized it was him and they found each others lips. Her arms snaked around his neck, entangling her hands in his hair.

He moved them into the Villa into their room and lay her down on the bed using as quickly as possible.

It was a little strange how she was not bothered by the coolness of his skin, most humans flinch away, not she.

Bella clung to him, she'd missed him like she'd never thought she'd miss any one before.

It felt unreal. These past two months had been a nightmare, what with the Cullens, Jessica Stanley, being with him was like a breath of fresh air, a relief.

She pulled him down on top of her, once he'd placed her on the bed, she wanted to feel him, all of him and feel his lips on hers that where currently assaulting her jaw line.

"Baby," she whimpered as he sucked on the place bellow her ear that made her squirm underneath him.

Caius grabbed hold of his wife's wrists gently and moved her arms over her head, so they weren't around his neck and her hands weren't entangled in his hair, distracting him.

He pressed his lips down on hers, telling her in their kiss just how much he missed her and loved her, needed her. She returned it in equal measures as he.

They sucked, licked and battled for dominance with their tongues, which he won and then attacked her neck again whilst she caught her breath.

"Baby, quit playing and fuck me," his gorgeous wife whispered in a husky breathless voice.

He did not need telling twice.

He ripped her clothes off of her and undressed himself in a flash, never leaving the bed, keeping her locked beneath him.

He rested his forehead against hers and looked deep into her lust filled chocolate gaze.

He pressed his throbbing length to her wet sex and leaned in to press his body against hers, that is waiting just for him.

"I've missed you," he whispered pressing his lips to hers seeing her eyes sparkle at his words and thrust slowly into her.

She gasped and arched into him, pushing him further inwards, into her tight warm walls.

"I love you and missed you," she whispered against his lips.

He attached his lips to hers again gently sucking on her lower lip.

He slowly slipped half way out once her body let him no she was ready for him to move and thrust back in, her hips meeting his.

"I love you, too," he whispered against her lips, thrusting out a little way again.

Their gazes never breaking contact.

He thrust in again, then moved out further, thrust back in a little faster whilst she met him half way perfectly.

Their bodies fit together perfectly as though they were designed for each other.

His thrust became faster and harder through their love making.

He felt her starting to tighten around him and he gritted his teeth and whispered, "Baby come with me," he thrust into her harder and faster than before.

She muttered something unintelligible and he pressed his lips to hers, cutting off whatever it was she was half way through saying.

He pulled out of her fully and felt her hips arch upwards into him and heard her whimper at the loss of him against his lips. He thrust back in hitting her g-spot.

He felt her body shake around him as she released and screamed his name, whilst he continued to thrust into her bringing his own release through her second orgasm.

He fell on top of her out of breath, still inside her, his juices still filling her, both of them or she mostly breathless, he a little.

They gazed at each other for a while in content silence, with his for head resting against hers, their lips meeting now and again.

With both of them still tangled together and joint together as one, reunited.

Caius turned on his side, his arms wrapped protectively, possessively, around his wife, with their legs tangled together whilst she fell into a content sleep, snuggled into his chest.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm really nervous about this chapter please review and tell me what ya'll all think of my first attempt at a lemon? Ciao xx

Keelhaulrose - Of course you can steal the word assaulted - assaulting from me :D


	5. Chapter 5: Jane A change of plans part 2

A/N: Thank you, thank you, for all the feedback about my first lemon! As you all enjoy it, their will be more. So keep a look out for more lemony goodness :)

Chapter 5: Jane! A change of plan's Part 2  
Weekend Ending.

When ever Bella woke up in the evening - night, they made love, enjoying each other and their bodies.

They made love Sunday morning, their last day together for a while.

The couple emerged down stairs, hand in hand, for the first time since arriving to see a rather uncomfortable - awkward looking Jane, in the lounge area.

Caius, smirked at her, he knew it wasn't because she tempted to eat his wife, they'd all gotten used to her unique sent at the Castle over the summer months.

Plus Aro, he and Marcus had put it bluntly and plainly to all that resided in the castle and visited that Bella was not to be harmed in any way at all.

Jane was uncomfortable because unlike the Castle this was a small confined space and she'd heard them upstairs, and possibly every word too.

Jane sent him a annoyed look, seeing him smirk at her, knowing exactly why he was. Jane glanced at the pretty women beside him who is currently perfecting a beet root red colour-face.

"I take it, as I did not hear you speak of it, you've not told Isabella of our change of plans?" she said, cutting straight to business.

Caius raised his eyebrows and moved further into the lounge area, squeezing his wife's hands, knowing she'd know the meaning behind a few of Jane's chosen words.

He sat down opposite and pulled her down with him before speaking and giving Jane a hard, annoyed look.

"Clearly, as you have supposedly been listening to us, you'll know the answer to that question already," he watched, amused, as Jane shifted and was sure if she could blush she would have been the same colour as his wife, though she was loosing her blush now.

"What change of plans?" his wife questioned, looking deep into his red-eyes, searching him for answers.

"Aro's feeling a little bored, and Jane here fell into his plans for the Cullens, but first we need to hear how far you've gotten along with my brothers pathetic plans to lure the Cullens in," he said angrily, tightening his grip around her.

He saw a flash of annoyance cross through her eyes.

"Humph. Aro won't know what's hit him when I return. I swear, I'm close to doing some damage to Jessica Stanley, who wont shut up about Edward Cullen," she huffed, folding her arms.

Jane looked interested now.

"Another human?" she asked, Caius knew she was only interested because she was hoping he'd broken their laws.

"Yes," Bella said slightly amused, slightly annoyed, she continued, "Jessica Stanley keeps going on about how he's 'hot' and that she doesn't know how I can talk to him - them."

Jane snorted amusedly.

"Edward Cullen? Hot?" she looked as if she'd just eaten rotten fish.

"Jealous, Jane?" His wife asked slightly amused.

Jane's face was priceless. He chuckled amused.

"Me? Me? Why would I be jealous of Edward Cullen's fan club?" she gushed.

His wife laughed, that beautiful sound, that sounded like music to his ears.

"A little too defensive I think?" Bella smirked at Jane, Who's facial expression looked priceless.

"Isabella, if you were not his wife, a member of the Volturi, and a friend I would have your head of quicker than you can blink for even suggesting such a thing as that," Jane said after a short pause whilst she found her voice again.

Bella laughed some more and snuggled further into her husband, smirking at Jane.

"Afraid to admit the truth Jane? Your face looked the same as Jessica's when I suggested to her that she go for Edward," she smirked even more as Jane kept her expression guarded.

Jane growled a little and folded her arms across her chest in a annoyed looking manner.

Bella just laughed, even Caius looked and felt a little amused by the two women's conversation.

"Humph. Back to the original conversation," Jane stated, glaring at Bella daringly to change the topic. Bella just smirked at her. "So what has been going on with the Cullens?"

Bella shrugged her arms.

"It started off slow, I am still earning their trust. I've won Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Edward's trust," she paused briefly, "Jasper keeps prodding at my emotions, messing with them, trying to figure something out. Rosalie doesn't like me, but Emmet said that's because she doesn't like it when she thinks someone is prettier than her," she gushed.

Jane snorted, as did Caius.

"Rosalie Hale-Cullen has always been shallow in that department," Jane smirked.

"Anything else, baby?" Caius asked.

"Not really. Oh, they've told me that they are Vampires just last week, when I went around tot he Cullens house, they showed me pictures of you all near Carlisle office - hallway. Their version of the Volturi is very interesting," Bella mused. She felt Caius tense but she ignored it.

Jane felt curious.

"What is their version of us?" she half asked, half demanded.

Bella was silent for a while collecting her thoughts together before she spoke again in a low whisper she knew they'd be able to hear.

"I was invited around the Cullen's house, just outside of Forks just last week by Edward and accepted of course. Whilst I was there, Edward showed me around and we came across Carlisle's office area and hall way where their was pictures of the Volturi. Obviously I asked about them because I supposedly don't know who you all are and Edward went off into a life story about you all," she paused briefly, "he said how you slaughtered humans and how you go and bend your own rules, how Aro is going against his own rules, and told me basically everything I knew except from his point of view. He doesn't sound so fond of you, husband, Aro or Marcus," she said, then looked at Jane. "Or you, Jane."

The room felt as thought ice had fallen thickly over them all.

"Humph. I'm going to have to work extra hard not to cause him any pain when I'm with you all in Forks," Jane growled.

Bella noticed she really did look rather frightening when she was angry. Caius hadn't said a word but she could feel him tense.

"What do you mean Forks, Jane?" She frowned, feeling rather confused.

"It's all part of the plans that have changed," her husband answered before Jane had opened her mouth.

His voice was guarded be she detected a hint of annoyance in his voice. She guessed it was probably because of the Cullens but she had a feeling it was because of Edward and Aro.

"Is some one going to enlighten me in on these plans? Edward cannot read my mind, like Aro can't. Only Jasper and Alice's gifts work on me, not even Jane's do," she said a little smugly.

The room went into a shocked silence and she felt her husband loose his tense form and Jane looked surprised at the Edward statement, she already knew her gift didn't work on her.

* * *

Ciao xx


	6. Chapter 6: A little note or complaint!

Who hates technology?

Okay I really hate my computer at the moment.  
I just reviewed my own bloody story!

When It wasn't what I wanted to do.  
As I was reviewing - or thought I was reviewing a diff story!

My computer had a little fit, and I hadn't realised  
what review box i was writing in.  
As I thought it was the stories i was reading review box.

Grr! I seriously need a new lap top!  
Though mine has improved a hell of a lot with out my battery in.

Lol. It's not having as many fits or freezing as much as it did  
with the battery in before.

Does any one else on hear have Compac laptops?  
I know a friend of a friend does and  
they've had shed loads of problems.


End file.
